Till Death do us part
by LeighF1996
Summary: Can Bella and Alice be together against all odds or will external forces destroy everything they fight for, will their love survive?
1. Prologue

Its strange, I'd never really feared death until this moment when I realized I couldn't avoid my inevitable fate any longer.

After being happy finally for a time, now all the karma in the world centered on this one moment, it was a shame, tragic really, that I was going to die at the hands of the one person I'd come to love more than anything or anyone else in this messed up world.

As I saw her venom-soaked fangs inch ever closer to my exposed throat my last thought spun around my head:

"I love you Alice Cullen"


	2. Chapter One

I drifted in and out of sleep as the plane slowly made its way to Seattle, where my eccentric mother was waiting to take me to her home in the freezing cold town of Forks where I was doomed to stay for the entire summer. I hadn't seen her in quite a long time, I was six years old when I last saw her, before she walked out of my life which was 11 years ago. It still hurt, the feeling of rejection that cut through me is just as intense as it was all those years ago. It was left to my dad Charlie and his now-husband Matthew to raise me. They did a good job, two males raising a young girl must have been pretty challenging at times but they did well.

That was the main reason why she left, my dad told me, because when she found out that my dad was gay she felt betrayed, embarrassed and humiliated. So, next thing we all know, she's gone, took all her stuff and just walked out of my life. She never text or called, no birthday or Christmas presents, not even a card. My dad told me she still emailed them sometimes, asking how I was but she never got in contact with me personally which hurt more that I could say.

I wouldn't even be going to Forks if my dad's hadn't booked a summer-long cruise to celebrate their 10-year wedding anniversary and since I couldn't stay at home by myself and there were no other relatives to take me in, I had to go to hers. I'd had a big argument with Charlie over it but as he wouldn't budge from the decision so I'd had no choice but to accept it. Man, I was going to miss not seeing them for a whole summer, it sucked.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the pilots announcement over the intercom telling us to put our seatbelts on as we'd be landing in Seattle very soon. The feelings of nervousness and apprehension nearly made me throw up. I mean, I hadn't seen her in so long. I had no idea what she'd be like, would she still look the same? Act the same? Or be a total stranger to me? I had absolutely no idea. Plus, there was the one thing I hadn't told her about, my little secret. My dad's had been really supportive when I'd told them, which was no surprise really as they had personal experience with it. I had no idea how my mum would react when I told her. Would she throw me out? Leave me a second time? I had so many questions but no answers. Well, soon that would all change.

As I got of the plane and headed towards the baggage area, I noticed people stood there with signs of different names on. As I grabbed my bright red suitcase, I looked around and saw a sign with my name on it. As I walked in that direction I wasn't really looking where I was going and bumped into what felt like a statue. The first thing I noticed as I grabbed onto them to keep from falling over is their body temperature. They were cold, no... freezing. It made me shiver, but then as I glanced up to apologize, all thought flew out of my head as I took in the beautiful goddess before me. Her eyes caught and held me captive. They were dark swirling pools of pure gold, like the colour of honey. They were beautiful. They were framed by spiky short ink-black hair. She had the cutest button-nose ever, and her full red kissable lips were curved into a smirk as she took in my reaction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going I'm so clumsy sometimes" I babbled with a nervous giggle. I blushed bright red as she grinned wider, obviously finding my embarrassment amusing.

"It's fine, it was my own fault for walking into you. I didn't catch your name?"

Her voice, gosh it was beautiful. Like wind chimes on a windy day. So perfect.

"Bella. Well, Isabella but I prefer Bella. Yourself?" I mumbled out, still embarrassed.

"Alice, Alice Cullen. Isabella? Isn't that Italian for beautiful? My my, what a very fitting name." Her comment made me blush more, and she took a step back, her face suddenly becoming a mask of stone, emotionless.

"Well, beautiful Bella I must be going, but I am sure we will see each other again very soon." She gave me a small grin and danced off, disappearing into the crowd, gone in an instant. I shook my head over the strange abrupt ending of the conversation, then carried on walking over to where a very impatient man stood waiting. He was huge, 6ft at least, and looked to weigh at least 300 pounds, with bulging muscles. But that all went away by the irritatable look on his face, he had small beady black eyes and shaggy brown hair. He glowered at me.

"Who are you? Where is my mother?"

He just scowled deeper, then motioned for mne to follow him. With a glare at his back, I reluctantly did. He led me to a large black Range Rover that was parked out front. As I got into the backseat he sat in the drivers seat after storing my suitcase into the boot. Just before he started driving, he said:

"Your mother is at work. I am your step-father. You will see her later, now be quiet whilst I'm driving." His voice was deep, full of irritation. He really didn't sound happy.

As I sat back and got comfy for the long silent car ride home, my thoughts kept drifting to the girl with the honey coloured eyes...

A/N: So that's the first chapter up, opinions? Thanks️


	3. Chapter Two

After I'd dosed for a while, my dreams filled with those golden eyes and melodic laugh, we'd finally pulled up outside my new home. I was almost shaking as I grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the front door, followed by a glowering silent Mark. Geez, did he ever smile?

Mark shoved past me to unlock the door, and as he stomped upstairs and slammed a door, I stepped inside and glanced around. The place at first glance looked like your typical suburban home. The living room was spacious, with dark green curtains that kept the already dim room in shadow, and it was filled up with a large green sofa and dark brown chair, which presumably must be Marks chair as it was center to the large TV in the coorner, and piled high beside the chair were empty cans of larger and snubbed out cigarettes. The room stunk of smoke, and some other unidentified source. Whatever it was, it wasn't plesant at all. As I moved into the hallway to go look around the rest of the house, the front door banged open, and a woman tumbled in, almost falling into me in the process but at the last minute grabbing onto me to steady herself.

'Oh, I'm sorry love, I didn't notice you there" Her voice sounded harsh to my ears, off-key, like she was nervous, as she kept glancing around as she spoke.

'Don't you recognize me?' I snapped, slightly irritated that she hadn't shown any recognition or action to show that she knew who I was.

'Of course I know who you are, I think I'd know my own daughter thank you very much! Mark love, I'm home!' she sounded offended and angry, which wasn't how I'd wanted our first meeting to go, but I was so confused as I watched her walk into the kitchen with a shopping bag in her arm that I'd failed to notice. She'd acted like she couldn't care less that I was here, the only warm tone that she'd used in the entire time we'd convered is when she'd informed Mark that she was home. Just as I was about to go and confront her on her behaviour, I heard Mark coming down the stairs. He glared at me the whole way down and when I glared back, he merely smirked and inclined his head upstairs.

'Room at the back is yours, go on up and put your stuff away. By the time you're done, tea will be ready, then its an early night as you have school on Monday' I barely had time to think 'Who the hell does he think he is' before I was shoved roughly up the first few steps and he'd already disappeared. I stomped upstairs and went into the back bedroom, what I saw there took me by suprise.

My room was bare, apart from a single bed with a ratty old looking duvet covering it and a small set of draws next to it. I mean, I knew we didn't exactly have a relationship or anything, but she could of at least decorated the room. I sat down on the bed, soon getting lost in my own thoughts.

I was distracted some time later by the sound of raised voices coming from the living room. I walked to the landing and sat on the top step to see what Mark and Renee were arguing about. Turns out I was the topic of conversation.

"Why is she here? Its not like you even want her here, you don't even care about her, you only want her here because you think that if she's here my discipline on you will stop. Well it won't and if that slut upstairs tries to get involved, she will get the exact same treatment!" I heard Mark yell at Renee.

"You great big oaf!" She slurred back, already drunk despite the fact that it was barely 4 in the afternoon.

Suddenly I heard a thud then a yell of pain. I ran down the stairs to see Mark stood over Renee who was led on the floor holding her now red cheek. I glared in fury at Mark. I know that me and Renee weren't close but I would not stand by and watch this fool beat on my own mother.

He sneered back at me and I could see the challenge in his eyes as he looked me up and down. Before he could do anything more than blink, my hand found its mark against his cheek.

His black eyes glistened with rage as he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me towards the kitchen. I looked helplessly over towards Renee silently pleading with her to help me but she was unconscious with a bottle of whiskey by her side, snoring softly.

I clawed at his hands, trying to get him to release my hair but even though he grunted in pain his hands tightened more making me wince uncomfortably. We reached the kitchen, with him dragging me over to the sink. He ripped the back of my top open so my bare back was visible and my heart sunk as I noticed him pick up the kettle with steam rising up from the recently boiled water. As he brought it closer to my back I tried in vain to get free, but the hold he had on me was too strong. As the boiling water was poured onto my skin, I screamed in agony, nearly blacking out from the pain.

He let go of me suddenly and shoved me to the floor, feeling my face smack painfully on the hard kitchen floor. As I heard him chuckle quietly to himself as he left the kitchen, I slowly pushed myself up off the floor and slowly make my way to the sanctuary of my room. Every single step was agony, the stairs more so but eventually I made it and collapsed into a pain filled darkness, the pain coming second to the demons of my mind.

 **A/N: Hey! I know this chapter is abit harsh but I'd appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think! Thank you**


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up to Renee tugging the duvet off me, telling me to get up for school.

"C'mon Isabella you have school in 30 minutes, get up or your going to be late for your first day!"

She didn't even mention the bruise on my cheek, black eye or burns on my back that still throbbed with pain. As she left the room I got up and got sorted as fast as I could, taking a two minute cold shower to sooth the burns. Then, shoving on black skinny jeans, a dark red tee and my black biker jacket, I put my dark red hair into a ponytail as I went downstairs and grabbed my bag, then I was out the door.

I stared in pure joy at my baby sat in the drive way. My beautiful Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird. The black sheen on it was amazing, it was the one and only love in my life. At least I was riding to school in style.

It look me a matter of 10 minutes to get to Forks high school and find a free parking space, which wasn't easy as there was only 15 minutes left until school started but I got one next to a flashy silver Volvo and Range Rover.

I ignored the students stares and whispered comments as I jogged across the student parking lot, stopping at the office doors to shake the rain out of my poinytail. Once inside, I walked up to the desk where an attractive older women sat - wearing an unflattering cat blouse, may I add - and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, hello dear! You must be the new student, Isabella Swan, is that correct?" She talked at a rather fast pace.

"Um, yes. Just Bella please"

"Bella it is. Now, here's the slip you need to get all of your teachers to sign, your schedule and a map of the school. Good luck dear!"

I walked out of the office, glancing down and noticing my first class was English. I'd been focused on looking at my schedule and not in front of me, so it was a surprise when I walked into a cold, hard body.

I stumbled back from the impact, knocking my papers to the ground and nearly falling but at the last second a pair of cold hands caught me, steadying me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" A musical voice said from in front of me, the same musical voice that's been on my mind for the past day and a half.

I looked up into the golden eyes of Alice Cullen. My entire world just stopped, looking into her eyes I felt a weird sensation in my chest, one I didn't recognize but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Time stood still as I gazed into those orbes of beauty, and the stare was only broken by several throats clearing and a few chuckles of amusement from behind Alice. I broke eye contact with her and glanced behind, only now noticing what I presumed to be her siblings as they had the same golden eyes and pale complexion as the beautiful pixie in front of me.

As I looked over her siblings I noticed they all had one thing in common, apart from the eyes, they were all insanely beautiful, not just attractive, like seriously HOT!

There was a beautiful blonde who had a scowl marring her features who was holding hands with who I presumed to be her boyfriend. He was huge, over 6ft tall with bulging muscles but he had a huge goofy grin on his face so it was difficult to find him intimidating. Next there was a tall guy with messy bronze hair who glared at me with a frustrated look on his face. I recoiled from his stare and instead studied the gorgeous guy he was holding hands with. He had blonde hair and deep, thoughtful blonde eyes, but the unsettling thing was the concerned way he was looking at me, like he knew the pain and scars I was hiding.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my sister Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, the tall one is my brother Edward and his boyfriend Jasper" Alice's voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I nodded over to them, ignoring the less than happy looks of both Rosalie and Edward, instead smiling back at the smiles their respective partners gave me.

"So Bella, what class do you have now?" Before I could answer her, she picked my papers up and studied my schedule. She looked up at me with the most adorable little smile on her face, I swear my heart fluttured in response, and as I saw her siblings smirk at me, almost as if they'd heard it, I flushed red in embarrassment. I looked back at her and saw her eyes narrow on my face, presumably on the bruise there. Her eyes looked darker suddenly, nearly black and she looked tense and angry as her stare remained locked on the bruise, it only being broken by Jaspers hand on her shoulder. Her body kind of slumped down, almost in defeat until she looked back at me and forced a smile at me and looked down at my schedule.

"Well, you have English with Jasper and Rosalie, Biology with Edward, Drama with Emmett, Art with me and Gym with all of us." She looked so happy, she was practically bouncing, and as she wasn't very tall, 5ft to my 5ft7, I found it adorably cute.

They all parted ways, with Alice giving me a quick hug and with a promise to pick me up after Biology so I could sit with her at dinner, she skipped off, leaving me with a silent Jasper and irritated Rosalie.

Without a backward glance, Rosalie walked off into the building whereas Jasper gave me a gentle smile and indicated we follow her. As we walked to English, I could feel my pain fading, and by the time we got to the English classroom it was nonexistent. Them painkillers finally seemed to be working, I thought with relief!

After I got my paper signed and the study material, I sat next to Jasper and the class passed without incident.

After class, Jasper walked me to Biology, giving me yet another gentle smile then faded away into the crowd. As he left, I felt the pain from my back flare up suddenly. Damn, those painkillers were fading already.

As I turned and walked through the doorway of the classroom, I looked and met Edwards glaring black eyes boring into mine. The very look literally made my heart stop for a second in sheet terror.

Everything faded into the background, sound, feeling, everything apart from those glaring black eyes and grimace on Edward Cullen's face.


	5. Chapter Four

I stood trembling in fear as Edwards black eyes glared scathingly at me. The stare was broken by a loud growling noise behind me.

I whirled around, seeing Alice stood glaring at her brother with her teeth bared and eyes black with anger. It seemed like a blur, but one minute Alice was there and the next she had Edward up against the wall with her tiny hands around his throat. It didn't seem possible. Suddenly Jasper was beside me and I relaxed as I felt suddenly calm seeing his presence, seemingly Alice and Edward did as well as she let go of Edward and danced over to me. Weird, he must just have that natural effect on people.

"Are you okay Bella? You look a bit pale. Ignore my dear brother" Alice said, almost hissing the last bit at Edward.

Edward just glared back, took Jaspers hand then they walked out of the room. After their departure silence fills the room, the air thick with awkwardness. Alice looks at me from beneath her eyelashes, smiling adorably, her cute dimples lighting up her face taking my breath away. My heart flutters at how beautiful she is and I swear I see her grin widen.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could chill at mine, my mother would love to meet you" She gives me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever, and I swear I literally melt inside, I could never say no to that face.

"Sure Alice, that sounds fun" I reply hesitantly.

"Great, I'm so excited I can't wait for you to meet Esme you're going to love her and I know she already thinks highly of you" She gushed excitedly, grabbing my hand and gently leading me through Forks high into the parking lot, guiding me towards a beautiful yellow Porsche. I barely noticed any of it, just the feel of her hand in mine, her cold skin against my warm hand sent my brain into mush, sent tingles and electric shocks through my entire body.

She opened the passenger door and helped me inside, taking the seatbelt and gently sliding it over my body until it clicked into place. I felt her hand linger on my thigh for a moment any both my heart and breathing sped up but before I could do more then blink she'd shut the door and danced over to the drivers side, starting the car and speedily driving out of the parking lot.

The car filled with the smell of Alice. She smelled like vanilla and sunshine, it was so addictive I couldn't resist breathing it in, relaxing against the seat as her scent surrounded me, causing a confusing sense of peace and calm to fill my body.

I glanced at Alice, studying her profile as she drove startlingly fast through the roads. Her face was lit up with a soft smile, only widening when she winked at me, catching me basically checking her out. I blushed in embarrassment, hearing her musical giggle resonate through the car, making me smile hearing it. I stared out of the window getting lost in my own thoughts, not noticing that we'd pulled up outside her house until Alice softly said my name, I looked at her, hearing the amusement shine through her musical voice.

We got out of the car and I turned to follow her to the house when I stood frozen in amazement. I'd called it a house but it was so much more than that. It was a mansion,seemingly stretching up for what seemed like miles but was, in reality around four storeys. It was truly beautiful, and this was just the outside! I heard a throat clearing and looked towards the door, seeing Alice gazing at me in amusement stood next to one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen in my entire life, second only to Alice.

This must be Esme, I thought as I walked over to them, feeling suddenly self-conscious in the wake of the two beautiful women before me. I studied Esme as I walked up to them. She had gorgeous caramel-colored hair, deep topaz eyes a shade lighter than Alice's and the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. I had the strangest urge to hug her and let her mother me.

She gently smiled at me as I reached them and pulled me into a cold but oddly comforting and relaxing embrace. I pulled away with a strange feeling of reluctance. We walked into the house and they gave me a tour of the place, there were so many different rooms that I soon lost track of where we were. The last room they showed me was Alice's. I felt suddenly nervous as Esme politely excused herself and we walked inside.

She indicated that I sit on the window seat across from her and we once again lasped into silence but unlike the last time it wasn't awkward because we were merely enjoying each others presence. We sat like that for sometime, each lost in our own thoughts and occasionally catching each others gaze, grinning sheepishly to each other.

"So, I thought maybe we could use this time to learn a bit more about each other, what do you think?" Alice said suddenly, sounding strangely nervous.

"Um, yeah sure I'd like that a lot Alice" I grinned apprehensively back at her.

So for the next few hours that's what we did, started out with simple easy questions such as our favorite colors then moving onto deeper subjects, for example Alice told me a little about how Carlisle and Esme had adopted her around 10 years ago because her parents had died in a car accident and I told her a little about the situation surrounding Charlie and Renee. I could tell she was curious and wanted to hear more, but didn't press for information, for which I was very grateful as it was difficult to talk about, even to her.

"Um Bella, please may I ask you something?" Alice asked quietly, I could almost sense her hesitation to speak what was obviously on her mind, I was suddenly worried about what she was going to ask.

"Of course"

"I was wondering... How did you get that bruise on your eye?" I could tell it upset her that I'd been injured, though I couldn't understand how I knew that, it was just intuition I guess.

"My mums boyfriend was messing around with a football in the back garden and accidentally caught me in the face. It's fine, it doesn't hurt or anything" I lied, avoiding eye contact with her, hoping she'd buy my lie. Her eyes narrowed but thankfully she let it drop.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully with nothing particularly exciting happening, apart from Emmet wearing a skirt, dancing to Barbie Girl, making my stomach ache so much from laughing hysterically. Not long after that Alice dropped me off back home, giving me a hug goodbye. I went straight through the silent house to my room, falling asleep with dreams filled with Alice, good happy dreams. I kept dreaming I could feel her eyes on me, thinking I could sense her presence as if she was in the room with me, but obviously that was silly, she was at home asleep.

As the image of her gorgeous honey eyes and cute smile swirled around in my dreams, the last, barely coherent thought that ran through my mind was "I think I'm in love with Alice Cullen".

A/N: So, Chapter four is up! How do you like the story so far? Could use some feedback:) I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write this chapter in Alice's P.O.V? Just an idea! Let me know:) Enjoy reading!


	6. Chapter Five

I didn't see anything of Alice for the next few days, school assignments occupied most of my free time and she nor her siblings hadn't been in for the last few days so I wasn't sure what to think or do concerning her. She was always on the back of my mind though, and often featuring in my dreams. Her golden honey eyes smoldering at me, as she cooed sweet words to me as her lips inched ever closer to my own...

Well, it was now a Saturday, my first official weekend in Forks and I wasn't entirely sure what to do. I woke up in a really good mood, better than I've felt in a long time and even my bruises smarting didn't bother me as much. My good mood probably had something to do with the beautiful golden-eyed pixie who had kissed me in my dream last night, Yes ME Isabella Swan. Granted, it was only a quick cheek kiss, I mean it probably didn't mean anything to her and it wouldn't ever realistically happen but still, her lips touched my skin. I could still feel her cold lips pressed against my warm, flushed cheeks, her icy cold sweet breath brushing over my skin. I was filled with happiness just thinking about it, replaying that moment over and over in my head. I mean, a girl can dream and wish, right? I danced downstairs, so caught up in my own thoughts that I'd totally forgotten anyone was in until I smacked into a hard chest and was shoved roughly against the wall.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Mark snarled at me, his black eyes flashing venoumsly. Just hearing his voice, looking into his cold emotionless eyes made my good mood plummet to the floor. I'd mostly stayed out of his way for the past few days and apart from a few icy glares he hadn't said or done much else. Staying out of his way ultimately meant avoiding Renee also as she was always around him, guess she preferred his company to mine. Ah well.

My good mood now gone, I slouched into the kitchen in search of something to eat and found Renee sat at the kitchen table seemingly lost in her own thoughts as she didn't even acknowledge my presence. I rolled my eyes and went to put some bread in the toaster, once that was done I studied her out of the corner of my eye. Upon closer inspection, she looked run down and tired. Her once shiny blonde hair was now lank and greasy and she had black bags under her eyes. She was drumming her fingers on the table restlessly and her eyes looked blank and glassy.

"Mom? You okay?" She glanced up for a mere second, then carried on drumming her fingers and staring into space. I grabbed my toast, buttered it and was nearly to the doorway leaving the kitchen when she suddenly spoke up, her voice quiet but clear.

"Me and Mark are moving back to Georgia, there's no place for us here. I'm sure you will be perfectly fine taking care of yourself, there's just no room for you in my life anymore. I can't have both you and Mark in my life at the same time and I'm sorry Isabella but I choose him. I know he hurt you and I do not condone that but he was a totally different man before you came and I know the man I fell in love with is still in there somewhere. We are leaving in an hour, we've already packed and are ready to leave soon. Please try and understand. I'm doing this just as much for you as I am for me."

The entire time she spoke her voice was unemotional, it lacked feeling of any kind. I stood there in total shock, not knowing how to respond. I mean, what could I say really? 'Hey Mom, it's cool for abandoning me yet again, you go have fun all the way in Georgia and I'll just stay here on my own'. I wondered absently as I walked up to my room, totally ignoring Mark's glower at me, if Charlie knew she was moving out with HIM and leaving me here. She probably hadn't told him, because knowing my father he would of insisted on me coming home, even though they were meant to be travelling he would come all the way home just so someone would be in the house with me so I wasn't alone.

Thinking of Charlie and Matthew, the two real constants in my life that had always been there for me, brought a strong wave of homesickness. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed them until now, I hadn't even talked to them since I'd been here, which was a few days ago now. I picked up my phone and dialed both Charlie's and Matthew's phones but neither picked up so I just left a voicemail apologizing for not calling, that I'd been terribly busy and that I was settling in okay, school was good, made a few friends, that sort of thing and just finished it telling them to call me back or text me when they got this.

I sat in my room for the next 45 minutes feeling a bit lost. I didn't really know how I felt. Rejected, hurt, scared. There were so many different thoughts and feelings running around inside my head I didn't know what to do or say, so I just led there, trying to make sense of it all. Suddenly I heard the beep of a car horn and the screech of tires and as I ran to the window I saw Renee wave up at me as they pulled out of the drive and disappeared out of my life forever. Oh well, it wasn't like she'd been in my life much, so there wouldn't be much to miss. Thinking that didn't stop the hurt and rejection I felt at her leaving, again.

After that episode I'd pretty much just resigned myself to staying in all day feeling sorry for myself even though it was a really nice day. I mean, even the sun up and shining couldn't brighten my mood. I considered calling Alice but thought better of it. Plus, I'm sure she'd mentioned something yesterday about going hiking with her family all day so she wouldn't be available anyway. Sigh.

Suddenly my phone beeped, an unread text message flashing up on the screen. The text was from Angela Webber, a girl in my English class who I'd given my number to yesterday. It must have slipped my mind with all that had recently happened. Anyway, she'd text me saying she and some of the others from school were going down to the beach on La Push, a reservation just 15 minutes drive from Forks. Well, considering I had nothing else to do I may as well get out of the house for a bit so I text back confirming that I was up for joining them and she replied saying she would be picking me up in 20 minutes.

As I was already dressed I put on my shoes, brushed my teeth and grabbed my coat. 10 minutes later Angela pulled up in her bright red mini. After exchanging pleasenteries we set off on the way to La Push.

"So, Bella... I hope you don't mind that Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler are joining us. Kate, Ben and Eric are already up there, we're pretty much just waiting on the others. Have you ever been to La Push? It's beautiful on this kind of day. We do a bit of surfing here and there, and they have a sweet little gift shop that have quite a few nice souvenirs"

I gritted my teeth at the mentioning of the "Skank Twins" but nodded and hummed in all the appropriate places. my mind not really focused on the current conversation. I think she noticed as well as she just turned the radio on and we were quiet for the rest of the journey. The good thing about Angela was that she wasn't a big talker, just like me, so the silence wasn't awkward like it could have been with other people. It was fairly relaxed and quiet, something I'd been lacking lately so I rather enjoyed it.

We soon arrived at the reservation and I noticed everyone parked up. Almost as soon as we got out of the car, Angela got swept up by Ben, her boyfriend and Mike was hounding me again. I mean, can't the guy catch a hint? I'd of thought my stone cold silence and refusal to talk to him in class was enough to warn him off me but obviously not. Ignoring Mike, I walked up to Kate and Eric who were talking to what looked like some of residents of La Push. All four males were shirtless and quite buff, with short dark hair and a tribal tattoo on their left shoulders. They looked like complete copies of each other if I'm honest. Except for the expressions on their faces. One looked angry, he was scowling off into the distance with a frustrated look on his face. Another looked placid, staring into the water with a thoughtful look on his face but yet his body was tense, as though expecting an attack at any moment. The third looked positively happy but he also looked the youngest of the four, he was looking at the sandcastles that Jessica and Lauren were currently building - without much success if I'm honest - as if it was the most delightful thing in the world. The last was the far most complex of the lot. He had slightly longer hair and piercing brown eyes that happened to be staring straight back at me. Ooops.

He swaggered over to me with such a leery, cocky expression on his face it made me sick. As he reached me, he flexed his arms up, as if it was supposed to impress me, when it in fact did the opposite. Conceited jerk. He even had the nerve to lick his lips as he stood there, blatantly checking me out. Gross! He was worse than Mike.

"Hey, name's Jake, Jacob Black. it's a pleasure to meet you." He tried to sound smooth and it just failed, especially as his voice cracked on the last word. I managed to keep from laughing outright at him, merely smirking instead and nodded in acknowledgement. I turned and after giving Angela a "I'll be back soon" gesture, walked some diatance down the beach to where it was quiet. I hadn't expected anyone to follow me, so hearing Jacob's voice right behind me startled me a bit, and as I whirled round at the sudden noise, he merely smirked at me in amusement.

"Oh sorry beautiful, did I scare you?" His smirk grew when I didn't verbally answer, choosing to scowl at him instead. After a moment the wind blew strongly, whipping my hair around my face and I noticed his face tense up as he glared at me suddenly. He marched over to me and roughly grabbed my arm, pressing down hard enough that I was pretty sure it would bruise later on.

"Why do you smell like them?! Like the Cullens!" He growled at me, his eyes flashing angrily. He was shaking and boiling hot, which worried me slightly. Maybe he was sick.

"I don't know what you mean. The Cullens? Alice is my friend, I hang out with her sometimes, that might be why" I stated somewhat smugly and defensively until I suddenly saw rage take over his face. Next thing I know is I'm on the ground and two of the guys from earlier are dragging him away down the beach, barely managing to restrain him. As they disappeared from sight, I felt a hand grab me and pull me up. I panicked and resisted slightly until I saw the friendly faced kid from the group smiling back at me.

"Hey, I'm Seth! Sorry about Jake back there, he doesn't like the Cullens much. Maybe we should get you back to your friends yeah?" As he talked we'd already started walking, spotting Angela and the rest of the group within a few minutes. As I noticed them, I heard Seth start walking in the opposite direction, towards where that Jerk and the others had disappeared to. Before Seth disappeared from view completely, I shouted out to him

"Why does He hate the Cullens so much" as I was genuinely curious as to what had caused such as strong reaction in him. And without so much as turning around he replied, barely able to hear him over the roaring wind.

"Because they're dangerous...people Bella. You should stay way clear of them and us. It's for your own safety." And with those last words he disappeared from sight.

I walked back to the group, feeling somewhat confused and disheartened by the recent events thst had taken place. I felt even worse when I saw they were all packed up to go, and knowing I hadn't even spent any time with them, was suprised that they were even still here. I hadn't realised how long I'd been on the beach for as what had felt like mere minutes had actually been hours. As Angela dropped me off home, I apologized and with a promise to see her Monday, I got a shock when I saw Alice Cullen sat on my front step, staring back at me with a rather serious, nervous look on her ususally happy face.

She walked over to me, still managing to make it look graceful despite the rather heavy atmosphere and said

"We need to talk"

A/N: So, Chapter Five is now up, opinions? Chapter Six should hopefully be up in the next few days or so. I hope you enjoy it :)


	7. Chapter Six

I stumbled along after Alice as she led me into the woods behind my house, confused thoughts running around my head. I was elated to see Alice but nervous to, as I sensed she had something big to tell me, all this non-verbal tense atmosphere was leading up to something and I wasn't sure what to think or feel. Suddenly I felt myself stumble over a branch - just my luck - and bracing myself for the impact, I was suddenly in the air, held tightly against a cold stone-like body.

"Don't look up" Alice whispered in my ear, her cold breath skimming over my cheek, making me shiver in silent delight.

My head was buried in her neck as the wind whipped around fiercely, the only thing protecting me from falling were her arms around me, which was ironic considering she was smaller then me. Wait, how can she lift me for so long... Before I could finish that train of thought she gently set me down and I was stunned speechless by the sight before me. We were standing above a beautiful waterfall, in a cave of some sort. The water glistening off the rocks below created a stunning shimmering effect, it literally took my breath away.

I glanced at Alice next to me and saw that she was watching me with a gentle, amused expression on her face. Our eyes locked and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. Her eyes just drew me in, they were so beautiful and golden, like honey. My heart fluttered in my chest, my cheeks heating up the longer we stared at each other. I could see her smile growing with each second that passed which made my heart speed up and cheeks go tomato red with embarrassment. Eventually she glanced away for a second and I managed to compose myself before she danced over to me, giggling softly as she pulled me into a hug.

After a few minutes she pulled away, looking somewhat reluctant about it which made me happy as I pretty much felt the same, I could hug her forever. She indicated that we sit on the boulder just to the right of us. Once we were seated, she looked away and seemed lost in thought for a few minutes, her face blank and scarily distant. Suddenly she looked at me and smiled softly, as though sensing my worry and trying to ease it.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you here. Well, I have a few things I need to talk with you about and I'm not exactly sure how it's all going to plan out. I ususally know everything, but with you it's different. I'm totally blind around you. It's facinating but frustrating and worrying at times, it's kind of what first drew me to you. Well, that and your beauty." She smiled at me softly, looking in my face for some kind of reaction and seemingly finding what she was looking for, she took a deep breath and carried on talking.

"As you've probably noticed by now my lovely Bella, I'm not normal. I don't mean the usual awesome weirdness that I am, I mean really not normal. Me and my entire family aren't. I guess before I tell you how we're different, I should explain what I can do. Before I do though, I just want you to keep an open mind in everything that I'm about to tell you. Some of it will be difficult to understand but I would never lie to you, I promise. Most of it will be downright unbelievable but I ask you to keep an open mind so you can try and process it all in the best way possible" The entire time she was talking my mind was whirling with endless questions but yet my mouth stayed closed.

I was suddenly terrified of what she was about to tell me, knowing it would 100% change our relationship from this day on, and this is what terrified me the most. I didn't want to lose her and I think that's what I was scared the outcome of this conversation was going to be. Despite not knowing her that long she had somehow over the last few days, fit herself into my life and my heart. However, all I could manage right now was a weak, uncertain nod in her direction, barely able to look at her for fear of what I'd see.

"I can see the future Bella. It's not concrete, my visions change if people change their minds, go down different routes, but I can see the future all the same. I understand if you don't believe me, if you think I'm crazy. I mean, I would too if I obviously wasn't me. The thing is, I've always been able to see anyone's decisions, anyones future. Except yours. I honestly don't know why that is. It scares me, no terrifies me if I'm honest...Bella, please say something" She looked at me with an oddly vulnerable expression on her angelic face. I saw in her eyes how much this really meant to her, how difficult it had been to tell me all of this. At first, I was apprehensive and not believing her at all but as she talked more and more I started to believe that what she was saying was the truth.

There was just something in her face, the raw emotion in her eyes that just screamed sincerity at me. Alice wasn't the type of person to lie to me, she was the most honest, genuine person I'd ever met. And, now that I thought back on it, I guess I'd always known there was something different about her. She was just so magical and beautiful, it's like she wasn't even human. Both her and her family were completely out of this world. I glanced up suprised when I heard Alice shift on the boulder beside me. I studied her silently whilst she was seemingly lost in her own little world, or maybe visions I should say. Sigh. It was all so confusing. She looked worried, I could see it in her eyes and her body language, the way her shoulders were tense and the slight frown that marred her forehead. I had a sudden urge to run my hand over the frown to remove the lines and make her smile, like the Alice I was used to, the one I missed. I felt suddenly guilty, thinking maybe I'd put her under all this stress.

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner Alice, I jst wasn't sure how to react to what you've told me so far. At first, I must admit I was fairly sceptical and didn't really believe you, but I can see in your face that you're sincere in everything that you've said, and for some reason I trust you. I feel like you'd never intentionally lie to me. To be honest, I always suspected that there was something different about you, I love that your different. Normal is overrated nowadays anyway. I think it's pretty cool that you can see the future but I am confused as to why you can't see me, I wonder why that is? Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is I believe you Alice and I still want to be your friend, if you'll still have me."

I looked at her softly, watching her study my face, letting her see the acceptance and truth in my face. Suddenly, I'm thrown off guard when she throws herself at me. She wraps me up in her cold embrace and I finally let all the tension from the past few hours melt from my body. We stay like that for sometime, just breathing in each others scent. Eventually she pulls away slightly, still close enough that our noses are nearly touching. She looks deep into my eyes and seems to consider something before she closes her eyes and breathes softly. She re-opens them a minute later and the words that come out of her mouth shock me into silence.

"Bella, there's something else I need to tell you... I'm not human" She looks at me softly, probably waiting for me to laugh or run as far away from her as I can. But I can't. It's like I'm rooted to the boulder by an invisible force holding me in place, so I do the only thing I can do in my current situation. I speak.

"What are you then?" I ask with some trepidation.

"I'm...me and my family...we're vampires."

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun...Cliffhanger. Sorry haha. So, this is Chapter Six, what do you think of the story so far? Updates for Chapter Seven should be up soon. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter Seven

"Bella, there's something else I need to tell you... I'm not human" She looks at me softly, probably waiting for me to laugh or run as far away from her as I can. But I can't. It's like I'm rooted to the boulder by an invisible force holding me in place, so I do the only thing I can do in my current situation. I speak.

"What are you then?" I ask with some trepidation.

"I'm...me and my family...we're vampires."

After hearing those words come out of her mouth, I stared at Alice in shock for a second or two then stood up and started backing away in fear. She stood up and walked towards me slowly, holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture. We both stood still and I eyed her warily, idly wondering if she was just going to suddenly attack me and drink me dry. I mean, that's what vampires did right? Even just thinking the word vampire made me recoil. My mind was in total denial. I half expected her to suddenly start laughing and tease me for taking her joke seriously but yet she stood there with the utmost serious expression on her angelic face, eyeing me like I was some sort of dangerous caged animal, which was quite ironic considering what she was.

Even knowing what she was it didn't make her any less attractive. In fact, if I'm completely honest with myself it made her even more attractive in my opinion. Okay, I know it's stupid but I guess I'm a sucker for dangerous chicks. Well, undead chicks. I studied her silently, wondering how I could have missed all the signs because now that I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, all the signs were there. The pale complexion, the dark circles under her eyes, even her eye colour. I knew gold wasn't a natural eye colour but I thought they were just contacts, that her and the rest of her family did for a sort of family joke. Oh God, I'd hung out with a family of vampires. Sweet, loving Esme was a blood-drinking creature...

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry I haven't told you sooner, I meant to, I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, how do you tell your best friend that you're a souless monster? I've been meaning to tell you for the past few days, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship, you know? I guess it's a little too late for that, huh?" Even knowing what she was, her voice still sounded just as beautiful to me as it had been ten minutes ago, though right now it was so sad.

"So um, what can you do? What are the do's and don'ts on vampirism? Can you change into bats? Eat normal food? Go out in the sunlight? Etc etc etc." I looked at her curiously, genuinly wanting to know about vampire life, it interested me in a strange way. I should probably have run away when she first mentioned she was a vampire but I somehow couldn't make myself leave her.

"Well, uh...no we can't fly nor change into bats, those are jst silly myths. Garlic merely smells potent to us and cosses nor any man-made weapon or object of any kind can harm us. Diseases don't affect us because we're technally dead so... Also, we can't sleep, breathe or cry. The sun doesn't harm us either, it's rather pleasant actually. It does have a rather strange effect on our bodies, though I have to physically show you for you to understand what I mean. I'll show you sometime when it's sunny. I must admit... I'm surprised that you're still stood here, though I'm glad you are. I thought you would be terrified of me and be repulsed by what I am" She made such a bitter sound, filled with so much self-loathing that it made me want to cry. My heart literally ached for her right now. The worst thing was that there was nothing I could do to comfort her, she looked like she was going to explde at any moment and I wasn't entirely sure it was safe to go near her right now. But I did it anyway, becuase I guess I'm stupid like that.

I approached her slowly but she didn't even take any notice, she was glaring at the ground like it was the cause of all her problems. I wrapped my arms around her and at first she was unresponsive, as stiff in my arms as a plank of wood but then she suddenly flung her arms around me and cried into my chest. Her body was shaking and she made little gasping noises, as though she was struggling to catch her breath, which was quite strange to me as she didn't need to breathe but I presume she was doing it to show me how upset she was. I stayed that way with her for what felt like hours, eventually my legs started aching from standing for so long and I gently pulled her to the ground with me. She curled up on my knee and buried her face in my hair. I could feel her smelling my hair and gradually as time went on she slowly relaxed more and more into my body.

After a while I shivered slightly from the cold tempature of her body and she pulled away and sat down close to me, just looking at me softly. I started to feel uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me all silent-like so I led down and studied the sky so that I wasn't looking directly at her. That way, it was easier to relax and not get lost in her beautiful eyes, making myself look like a weirdo for just going all mushy on her all the time I look in her eyes. She probably thought I was strange enough as it was.

"I'm glad you haven't run off or been repulsed by what I am. Our friendship means a lot to me Bella, more than you will ever know or understand. I am so lucky to have a friend like you in my life, I've never had a human friendship before and most of my family believe that it's too dangerous to persue anything with you, myself included if I'm honest. But, I just can't pull myself away, I don't know what it is about you. You're so beautiful and kind, you have such a big heart." I was so close to crying at this point, I hadn't realised just how much Alice's friendship had meant to me until now.

"To be honest Alice, I don't think I could leave you if I tried, you're way too important to me. So, I was just wondering...do you age or..?"

"No Bella, we're technacally immortal. Only three things can kill us, fire, wolves and another vampire. So, no we can't age. Does that scare you?"

"It scares me that one day I'm going to grow old, be wrinkly and ugly and you're going to be the exact same as you are now, still as perfect and beautiful as ever. I know it may sound stupid because I barely know you but I don't ever want to lose you. You're the most important person in my life right now."

"No matter what you'll never lose me" she buried her nose in my neck and started making a purring noise which was oddly comfortable as her whole body vibrated with the noise. Suddenly she pulled back and her eyes literally smoldered at me. My eyes glanced at her lips, then back to her eyes, I saw her smirk. She licked her lips slowly then inched her face slowly towards mine. As she got closer and closer to my face, my eyes fluttered closed in anticipation and just as she was inches away, there was a sinister growl to our left.

My eyes flew open as Alice was suddenly crouched protectively in front of me, her eyes pitch black with a fierce snarl rumbling in her chest. I looked past her to see what the threat was and was amazed to see a giant russet colored wolf stood there, growling in rage at Alice.

Oh shit.

A/N: Well guys this is Chapter Seven, I hope you like it! Updates will be soon:)

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. Anyway enjoy :')


	9. Chapter Eight

The huge wolf lunged open-jawed at Alice and I cringed, my heart pounding, expecting the worse but there was a loud BOOM as Alice met the wolf head-on. They collided mid-air and flew into the surrounding trees. I strained my ears, trying to hear past the snarls and growls. Suddenly, moving so fast she was a mere blur, pretty much invisible to my human eyes, Alice was crouched in front of me again, snarling as 3 more wolves emerged out of the woods into the clearing.

Alice tensed up and roared at the wolves surrounding us. I took a peek at her face and immediately wished I hadn't. Her once beautiful golden eyes were now totally black, mere slits, showing the rage on her face as she bared her teeth at the threat surrounding us. They prowled towards us, low growls rumbling from their chests at Alice's warning hiss.

Suddenly, a slight breeze brushes through the clearing and when I look up from brushing my hair away from my face, the rest of the Cullens are stood around us protectively. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie growl at the wolves, whereas Jasper, Esme and Carlise merely stand there looking tense. Alice is still crouched in front of me, snarling at the wolves and I feel a bit worried for her now. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stands up, relaxing slightly to turn and bury her nose in my hair, breathing deeply. I rub my hand on her back to ease her further, not failing to notice the glares and growls of distaste from the wolves.

"All we wish for is peace with your kind, we made a treaty with your late chieftan Ephraim Black and we wish to keep that with you, there is no need for blood to be spilt and lives lost. My daughter Alice cares for Bella, she will not harm her, none of us will, she is a part of our family now." Carlisle's confident, authoritive voice rang clearly throughout the clearing, causing the majority of the wolves to snarl at him in obvious disagreement.

The Cullens all growled back, even Carlisle growled slightly, looking agitated. Suddenly, before things can get any more tense a tall, muscular male walks into the clearing, moving to stand in front of the wolves, and as he does so, the wolves retreat slightly, looking very reluctant about it. The stranger surveys the scene before him, moving his eyes over our group studying each of us, to lastly rest his eyes upon me.

"My name is Sam Uley and I am the Alpha of this pack, what is your business here Vampires? What are you doing with a human?" He stated in a calm voice but yet his body was tense and his eyes had yet to remove his eyes from my face. It made me sligthly uncomfortable but also safe and protected, like he was family. I noticed Jasper look at me with a confused and curious expression on his face and I suddenly felt strangely guilty.

"We do not wish to fight, Bella is a part of our family willingly, we mean you or her no harm. Let us leave peacefully." He yet again studied us all and I began to feel quite irritated that we had to stand here and get examined and judged like we were doing something wrong.

"For God's sake we are not doing anything wrong! I was having a brilliant time with Alice until you gigantic dogs turned up! The Cullens are my family, I am with them willingly, they would never harm me. Let us leave now!" I practically snarled at them. I saw all of the Cullens look at me in shock for a second, then their faces suddenly turned away from me as laughter filled the clearing. I looked around to see Sam Uley nearly on the floor doubled over in laughter. He finally composed himself after a minute or two and once again looked at me. Alice hissed and crouched slightly, glaring daggers at the man in front of us.

"You're a fiery one aren't you Isabella? You can leave but we will be watching you. Peace be with you." He looked at me one more time, some lingering emotion on his face that I was unable to read, and left, the wolves following after him with obvious reluctance.

We all stood in silence for a minute and I catch Jaspers eye suddenly as I noticed him looking at me curiously. I gave him an inquiring look and he just shook his head softly, clearly stating that now was not the time to ask him what his curious looks are all about. Alice stands near me, hovering protectively, studying my face intensely. I turn and smile at her reassuringly so she'll relax slightly. She grins at me, her golden eyes twinkling up at me, making my heart stutter and cheeks heat up as her grin widens and the rest of the Cullens chuckle quietly gazing at me in amusement before departing from the clearing.

Me and Alice stood in silence for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts. I noticed her gazing at me with the softest most adorable expression on her face. I grinned at her as she caught me looking. She moved closer to me and gently took me in her cold embrace and I just felt all the tension and worry leave my body as she cuddled me. She purred softly, rocking me easing me furthar into her embrace. After a few minutes she gently picked me up, ran back to the Cullen house and into her room. In seconds I was in pajamas and tucked up in bed.

Just before my eyes closed and I was lost to the world, I heard one last thing

"I love you Isabella Swan."

A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter Eight hope you like it let me know what you think. Sorry for any misspellings. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter Nine

I woke up panting and covered in sweat. The nightmare fading from my mind the more I tried to grasp and remember it. I shuddered, the image of Alice's venom covered fangs heading towards my throat, flashed vividly through my mind. My head shot up as I heard that familiar giggle from my beautiful pixie. As she neared me, the image from my nightmare flashed through my mind and I flinched involuntary. I regretted it immediately as I saw pain and confusion flash across her face before she masked her emotions. She froze and then backed up a few steps until she was near the doorway, her hurt eyes never leaving my face. She may have masked her emotions on her face but I could still read her eyes and they said it all. How hurt, confused and terrified she was.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever. Alice stood there still gazing at my face with her emotionless mask still in place and me gazing at anything but her, not knowing what to say. There was a light breeze and when I looked up Esme was stood next to Alice, holding a plate with a sandwich on it and glass filled with milk in her hands. Esme stepped into the room and with a confirmed, yet hesitant nod in her direction, came and sat next to me on the bed, handing me the plate and glass of juice to appease my suddenly raging appetite.

"I'll be back in a little while, I need to hunt, Stay safe." Was all Alice said before she was suddenly gone from the room. I sighed softy as I heard the pain and self-loathing in her voice. A feeling of guilt and shame filled me, causing an ache to spread through my chest knowing that I'd hurt the person closest to me, however unintentionally it had been. I could feel my eyes stinging with the unshed tears I was trying desperately to hold in. My resolve shattered when Esme pulled me into her arms after taking the plate and glass away, pulled me into her lap and rocked me gently, murmuring soothing words and sounds in my ear.

We stayed there for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes. Eventually I must have dropped off to sleep in Esme's cold, yet loving embrace because I woke up to the sound of whispers and being moved from one pair of cold arms to another. Alice's familiar honey and vanilla scent washed over me and I snuggled in deeper to her embrace, not realising how much I'd missed her until now. She cooed at me gently, placing cold, yet gentle kisses upon my forehead and playing with my hair gently. It was such a soothing motion that I dropped off to sleep in her arms, feeling the darkness close in over my eyes but feeling content and safe in my pixies arms.

I woke up the next day feeling relaxed and rested. Just as I say up rubbing the sleep from my eyes Alice bounced in with her usual hyper energy and hugged me softly murmuring good morning in my ear making me smile. She pulled back and studied my face silently, seemingly looking for something but not finding it as she relaxed slightly and gazed at me with an adorable smile on her face.

"So shouldn't you be getting home soon? Your mum and step-dad will be worried won't they?" Alice asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Um... They left Alice. A day or so ago, Renee said there was so place for her here, she chose him Alice. She chose an abusive man over her own daughter." My voice shook towards the end, letting out the hurt and anger I'd kept bottled up over the whole situation.

Alice suddenly froze. "Abusive?" She said in a low growl. I froze, mentally kicking myself at the little piece of information I'd tried to not let slip.

"Wait... He was the one that caused the black eye and the burns on your back?" She said suddenly with a snarl, her eyes pitch black with anger.

"Yes" I whispered that one word quietly, brokenly. I looked down at the floor trying to keep the sting of tears at bay. I felt her cold arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace, rocking me softly as she murmured soothing words in my ear.

After awhile she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"You can stay with us if you wish, I know Carlisle and Esme would both be happy to have you here and I'd love it knowing you're safe here and we'll cared for. I don't like the idea of you being home alone. Didn't you say your fathers were on a summer long vacation?"

"Shit! I should ring them they're going to be panicking if they don't hear from me soon!" I said jumping up from the bed.

Alice gently say me back down looking into my eyes and smiling softly.

"I've rang them and sorted it don't you worry I told them to ring back later on so they can speak to you. Everything will be okay. Now, we have school in 45 minutes so let's get sorted okay?"

I nodded, moving to go jump in the shower and let the hot water soothe some of my worries away, already feeling the dread coiling in my stomach at the thought of school.

The car ride to school was silent, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. Well, and Edward with everyone's. Alice kept glancing at me with a concerned expression on her face. I tried to smile at her reassuringly, despite knowing that Jasper could probably sense my anxiety and Alice could read it written on my face. She squeezed my hand gently, the coldness of her hand against mine relaxing me some. As we pulled up to the school and stepped out, I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest.

Alice linked her arm through mine, gave me an encouraging smile and led me towards my first class of the day, English. As we reached the doorway of the classroom I turned to say goodbye but to my surprise she walked past me, gently tugging me behind her. She stopped once she got to the back of the classroom, pulled the chair out next to her and indicated that I sit down. My heart fluttered within my chest at the sweet gesture and I saw her hiding a smile as she sat down, causing my cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

This class and the classes up until lunch passed by pretty uneventfully, with Alice being in all of them keeping me company. As we walked into the lunchroom, Alice skipped off to go sit down at the table with her siblings whilst I go and get food.

As I'm stood in line waiting to be served my eyes wander around the lunchroom, taking in the table full of cheerleaders and jocks sat around the centre table making the most noise.

My eyes flash to Alice's as they gaze adoringly into my own. I sigh happily at the love reflected back in her own from across the room and I smother a wide happy grin and turn my eyes elsewhere. As my mind wanders caught up in watching how they interact with each other I feel a sharp jab in my shoulder and turn around, startled.

"Hey, stop staring at my friends, freak!" Spat Lauren.

"Yeah freak stop it!" Chimed in Jessica, her high fake voice ringing in my ears causing a headache to throb at the back of my head.

I mentally rolled my eyes and turned back around, finally being able to grab some food and pay. Just as I start walking towards my siblings and Alice I feel a hard shove on my back that sends me flying to the floor. As pain flares up my arm, I hear laughter ring around the room then silence as a sudden snarl echoes around the room. Alice's eyes are pitch black as she flies towards Lauren with rage in her coal black eyes.

Jasper grabs her just in time to stop her from doing some serious damage and takes her swiftly out of the room, her angry sad eyes gazing shamefully into my own before they both disappear from sight. I sigh unhappily as Rosalie glares at Lauren after helping me up and to the table safely.

The bell rings and I groan loudly. 2 hours of Gym great, what a lovely ending to the day. I drag my feet to the gym block, just wishing for the day to end already.


End file.
